Aquamania
Aquamania is an action-adventure game developed by Sierra Entertainment for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS and PC in 2014. Plot A fish named Globby lives in peace and harmony, but a swarm of sea monsters attacks and eat fish. Globby must form a team and stop them before the ocean gets infested. Gameplay Aquamania is an action-adventure game where player take the control of Globby or any aquatic creatures, collecting shells and objects and defeat the monsters. In each level, the player collects shells, exotic food, extra-life bubbles and treasure chests To defeat an enemy, the player can execute either bubble shoot, tail attack or splash slamming. Asides of that, the player purchase a blaster from the store. Characters Heroes * Globby (voiced by TBD) - A clownfish who leaves in peace and the main protagonist, he is the default fish in the game. * Bertha (voiced by TBD) - Globby's most loved mother, she can be unlocked at World 2. * Terry (voiced by TBD) - Globby's older brother, he can be unlocked at World 2. * Pyro (voiced by TBD) - A piranha who is best friend to Globby, he can be unlocked at World 3. * Claire (voiced by TBD) - A octopus who likes to smell corals, she can be unlocked at World 4. * Muncho (voiced by TBD) - A crab who is agile, he can be unlocked at World 5. * Bert (voiced by TBD) - A frog who swims at oceans, he can be unlocked at World 5. * Pummel (voiced by TBD) - A big fish who is Pyro's old friend, he can be unlocked at World 6. Assistance * Slime (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A snail who attracts shells at the player, he is the first assistant to be unlocked. * Nina (voiced by Candi Milo) - A oyster who gives the player a challenge to collect pearls * Ignatus (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - A swordfish who attacks the enemies. * Simon (voiced by Drake Bell) - A seahorse who instantly gives the player some experience shells. * Claudius (voiced by Bob Bergen) - A jellyfish who collects shells to the player. * Mortis (voiced by Frank Welker) - A skeleton fish who sometimes give shell to the player. * Rob (voiced by Clancy Brown) - A crab who attacks the aliens with his claws. * Melinda (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A mermaid who uses a song to broke objects. * Walter (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - A blue whale who swallows the player in order to control him in any occasion. * Taylor (voiced by TBD) - A turtle who makes the shells to not disappear. * Robofish (voiced by TBD) - A robot fish who throws a bomb in contact to enemies. * Gilda (voiced by TBD) - A angler fish who guides the player. * Ben (voiced by TBD) - A porpoise who locate and detect enemies. * Rumbo (voiced by TBD) - A hermit crab who prevents enemies to attack him/her. * Nicholas (voiced by TBD) - A manta ray who throw explosives at enemies. * Electro (voiced by TBD) - A electric eel who charges to electrocute enemies. * Tex (voiced by TBD) - A shark who attracts exotic food to the player. * Angel (voiced by TBD) - A angelfish who revive died fish from monster attacks. * Morpher (voiced by TBD) - A tadpole who transforms into other of the assistants. * Tromp (voiced by TBD) - A elephant who feed with breakable objects in order to drop shells. He is the first bonus assistant. * Charlie (voiced by TBD) - A scuba diver who had an alarm when locate enemies and cure the player that prevents to dying. * Snap (voiced by TBD) - A sea serpent who throe balls at the enemies. * Wambert (voiced by TBD) - A pelican who swallows the player in order to control him, just like Walter. Enemies * Wildbeast (voiced by TBD) - The common monster in the game, he attacks a player in short range. * Lionman (voiced by TBD) - A lion and merman hybrid, he had a medium damage than Wildbeast. * Golly (voiced by TBD) - A fat alien who eats shells and the player, he can be located at World 2. * Destructo (voiced by TBD) - A missile-equipped alien who shoots missiles at the player, he can be located at World 3. * Squidster (voiced by TBD) - A rabid octopus who attacks the player with a random weapon, he can be lovated at World 4. * Golem (voiced by TBD) - A monster made of rock who throw energy balls, he can be located at World 5. * Dual Bones (voiced by TBD) - A two-headed skeleton who switch head when attacking, he can be located in World 6. * The Mad Octobrains (voiced by TBD) - A monster with a brain who is the final boss and the main antagonist of the game. Worlds * World 1 - North Pacific Ocean * World 2 - South Atlantic Ocean * World 3 - Arctic Ocean * World 4 - Indian Ocean * World 5 - South Pacific Ocean * World 6 - North Atlantic Ocean * World 7 - The Monster Sea Trivia * The game is inspired by Nintendo's Donkey Kong Country and PopCap Games' Insaniquarium. * The main roam in the game is the North Pacific Ocean. Category:Video games Category:2014 Category:Activision Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:E10+ Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Playstation 3 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PC